


Adventures of a Master Bed

by singseong



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Crack af, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singseong/pseuds/singseong
Summary: Seongwoo and Daniel get a new master bed. Little did the master bed know what it was in for...Yes, this is a crack and yes, i cringed every second while writing this.Also I am pretty sure a master bed isn't a thing but now it is.





	Adventures of a Master Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself

## "Pleased to serve you, masters."

 

I have one mission in this life and that is to serve my master, whoever they may be. Today, my life can be fulfilled. 

I have finally been assigned to a master. It is every master bed's dream to be chosen, and today the lucky one is me! 

I am being shipped out this afternoon. I can not wait to see my new home! 

♔

I've settled in quite nicely. Oh, here he comes! Wait, is somebody with him? Seems so! Do I have two masters?! Lucky me! 

Masters, welcome hom- oh, you both are removing your clothes? Well I guess it does get quite hot in here, understandable. 

 _"You're so sexy, kitten."_ Did master just call other master a kitten? He does not look like a kitten... 

 _"Meowww."_ Oh, but he sounds like one. Oh well, I guess that is just something they do...

Oh masters are on me now, I can finally be of some use. I hope they sleep well.

Wait, are they not sleeping. What is that smacking sound? Masters, are you alright? You both seem a bit red. Oh I hope they do not have a fever. But, what are they doing. Their mouths are together... ARE THEY EATING EACH OTHER? No...that can't be. Humans don't eat each other...I think? 

 _"I'm going to eat you up, Seongwoo."_  WAIT WHAT! MASTERS?!

What is master doing? Why is he putting his finger in other master's rear?! There is no way it will fit! Oh my goodness it went in! Why is master moaning?! Is he sick? OH MY GOD HOW DID HE GET THREE FINGERS IN THERE? IS MASTER IN PAIN? WHY IS HIS FACE SCRUNCHED UP LIKE THAT?

 _"Ahh, D-Daniel...hurry."_ Hurry? Where is he in a rush to go?! Oh, master is getting up. What is that in his hand? A bottle? What kind of liquid is coming out of that? Is he cleaning master's exit? Is that what humans do for each other??

OH MY I'M GETTING SOAKED! Are they washing me??? Masters, you do not have to wash me! I am here to serve you! *Sniff* They are too kind-

OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT? Why is it so huge and stiff?! WAIT HE'S PUTTING IT THERE! 

 _"DANIE-AHH"_ WHAT ARE THEY DOING ON TOP OF ME? IS HE HURTING HIM?  

 _"Fuck, you feel so good."_ So, is master not sick? I DON'T UNDERSTAND! 

WHY ARE WE SHAKING? OH MY GOD IS THERE AN EARTHQUAKE! MASTERS YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! 

 _"You like that baby."_ LIKE WHAT? AN EARTHQUAKE? 

_"YEAH."_

_"Want me to go deeper?"_  

_"YEAH!"_

My whole life had led up to this moment, yet I have never felt so conflicted. I am meant to serve my masters, but they seem to be in so much pain. All I can hear are groans and moans. Oh what do I do? I cannot even save them from this earthquake! 

Oh no! The earthquake seems to be getting worse! And masters seem to be in more pain! 

" _Ahhh, Daniel! I wanna come!"_ Where does master want to go to with other master? Are they finally going to evacuate?! 

 _"Me too..ugh, I'm coming inside."_ Are they not already inside the house?! 

" _Ahhhh!"_

_"Seongwoo! Ah..."_

...Masters? Are you alright. Oh, the earthquake seems to have stopped. Masters? Are you awake? Oh, they are holding each other...and sleeping. 

Well I guess they did not need me to serve them, when they have each other. There are so many things I do not know about the human world, I suppose. Wow, who knew my first day as a master bed would be this eventful! 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. That was my first time writing a "smut" scene I'm actually in tears.


End file.
